


Hidden under the hoodie

by Winchestersandmarvel



Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Graphic Imagery, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tattoos, Threats of Violence, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, idk i thought this was kinda cute, im sad thats not a tag but whatever, only bc hes a bit of a jerk to Remus, remus draws gore im sorry, sorta unsympathetic Roman, tattoo artist remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestersandmarvel/pseuds/Winchestersandmarvel
Summary: What's under Virgil's hoodie, but not angsty. Just a whole lotta love for his boyfriend.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Chaotic duo Remus and Virgil [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704238
Comments: 32
Kudos: 353





	Hidden under the hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a little weird, I started it but then decided I didn't want to write the other sides other than having Virgil being protective bc Roman is kinda mean, but i was too far to restart. 
> 
> Also, if you read homesick, I am so sorry it's taking so long, I've re-written the chapter like 8 times but it's still not quite right.

Virgil wasn’t paying attention as he sat on the floor by the couch, playing animal crossing as he leant on Remus, who was drawing something in a battered sketchbook.

It had been a calm morning and so all of the sides had decided to sit in the living room and have a movie marathon of sorts, but they were currently watching a documentary as Logan had selected and most had settled for doing their own thing whilst listening to the documentary. 

But, of course, peace doesn’t last long in the mindscape. Roman had to try and peer over Remus’s shoulder to see what he was drawing, and when he discovered that the angle was wrong he simply asked. 

Virgil could practically feel his boyfriend buzzing with excitement at the prospect of earning his brother's approval, and braced himself as he grinned and showed the drawing to Roman. 

“What the fuck Remus! Why on earth would you draw that?” his brother exclaimed, and Remus’s smile dropped. 

He’d worked really hard on the sketch, it was a detailed (and anatomically correct) drawing of several organs spilling over the top of a teacup, and he was really proud of it. He knew that gore wasn’t really Roman’s cup of tea (ha!) but he really couldn’t understand why his brother reacted so negatively. 

Patton scalded Roman for his language, but failed to notice the flash of heartbreak across the other twins' face.

“You don’t like it?” Remus asked, but it was said more like a statement, especially with the sad tone it was delivered with. 

Virgil frowned, nudging his boyfriend gently in order to get his attention, placing his switch down on the floor besides him. 

“Can I see it?” he asked gently, shooting a scowl at Roman. Remus nodded, albeit somewhat reluctantly and tilted the sketchbook towards him. 

Virgil smiled at the sketch, so perfectly Remus that he couldn’t help but love it. 

“I like it, the detail on those intestines are really good. Also is that Aunt Patty’s fine china teacup?” he made sure to point out details, he knew that his boyfriend would doubt his approval after taking such a hit from someone like Roman. 

“Yeah!” came the enthusiastic reply, grin filling his face again. It wasn’t quite as big, but it was an improvement from the hurt that ghosted across his face moments before. “You really like it?” 

“Mhmm” the anxious boy reassured, but he could sense his boyfriends anxiety about it and decided that he would do whatever it took to reassure him. “You can tattoo it on me if you’d like?” 

Remus’s eyes lit up and his smile finally stretched all the way across his face, and Virgil felt the anxiety the other held before melt away. 

“I’ll be right back!” and with that Remus popped out of the room, leaving Virgil glaring at Roman.

“Hurt him like that again and it won’t just be a drawing of organs” he growled, and Roman looked taken aback. Virgil was always defensive, but never aggressive.

Janus placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder gently, “Don’t tell him what you’re going to do in front of so many people, it makes it much harder to get away with it” 

The pair smirked at each other, glared at Roman one more time and then Remus was back, a large bag slung over his shoulder. 

Roman stayed silent as Remus began to unpack his supplies, plugging in his tattoo gun next to the couch before looking at Virgil expectantly, ignoring the eyes that followed him. 

“Where do you want it, stormcloud?” he asked, getting a small laugh in return. 

“Wherever there's space, Ratman”

Virgil shrugged off his hoodie and pulled off his long sleeve to reveal he was covered in tattoos, both arms covered ¾ of the way with the designs and a large tarantula creeping across his right shoulder and an octopus sprawled on the other shoulder. On his back there was a stormcloud like on his hoodie and several other tattoos similar to the drawing that the creative side had just finished. 

There were gasps from the others, except from Janus who had been present for many of the tattoo sessions, bringing Virgil snacks so he didn’t pass out as Remus worked on them, but they were ignored as Virgil laid down on his front, arms stretched out in front of him so he could carry on playing as Remus began sterilising the blank patch of skin he found. 

“You’re seriously trusting him of all people to give you a tattoo?!” Roman screeched, and Virgil winced at the volume. 

“Now now, kiddo, that wasn’t a very nice thing to say” Patton tried to diffuse but Virgil cut him off before he could say any more.

“Yes I am Princey, because one, He’s my boyfriend, but obviously you wouldn’t know anything about that yourself, and two, he did all of the rest of them, why wouldn’t I trust him to do this when he’s already spent over a hundred hours making sure that the art that he puts on my body is as good as it possibly can be.” Virgil spat, glad that Remus had focused himself in his work as he prepared the inks and applied a transfer of his art to the sterile area. 

Roman was effectively silenced, whether it was by his comment or by Janus, he didn’t know as he didn’t even bother to spare him a glance. 

“Are you quite finished? Some of us actually wish to take in the information on this documentary” Logan asked bitterly, and Virgil smirked when Roman mumbled something under his breath. 

“You might want to turn the volume up a little” he warned “the tattoo machine can be a little loud”

Logan thanked Virgil for the warning and not long after Remus began his work. 

As Remus worked there was an occasional question from Patton and Logan about the tattoos he had that Virgil answered absently as he carried on playing animal crossing. He could tell Roman had questions too, but even he wasn’t stupid enough to push him any further at this point. 

After about an hour the documentary finished and Patton and Janus got up to fetch snacks before the next movie was put on. 

Janus offered him a plate with two cookies and Virgil thanked him, taking the one for himself and leaving the other for Remus when he finished. He had learned long ago that Remus basically zones out when doing tattoos, oblivious to anything around him. He had to get Janus to help him force his boyfriend to take a break after six hours of working on his sleeve, him constantly insisting that he was fine and that he didn’t need to stop. 

It took another hour and a half before Remus finished, and Virgil thanked him for the tattoo with a kiss to the cheek after he applied the saniderm. Virgil pulled his shirt and hoodie back on and the pair resumed their previous position like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, although Virgil curled into his boyfriend a little more as they watched the film, partially to avoid pressing on his new tattoo, and partially in a protective manner. 

Remus ate his cookie happily, oblivious to the tension between his brother and his boyfriend and the protective way Virgil curled around him.

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Virgil is one of those people that gets one meaningful tattoo and then decide he doesn't care and just get a bunch. Also can you tell I don't really like Roman. I just do not vibe with him.   
> Thank you so much for reading, If you liked it please leave a kudos and a comment <3


End file.
